¡m¥ú·½¡nLight
by canaria
Summary: A story in Chinese, focusing on Goku's feelings toward Sanzo, and how Sanzo changed the life of Goku.
1. Chapter 1

¡m¥ú·½¡nChapter 1

Canaria {email}

±q§A¨­¤W¡A§Ú§ä¨ì¤F¤ñ¤Ó¶§§ó·Å·xÄ£²´ªº¥ú¨~¢w¥u­n¦³§A¦b§Ú¨­Ãä¡A§Ú´N¤£·|©È¶Â·t¡C  
  
§Úªº¤Ó¶§¡AÅý§Ú¤@ª½³òÂ¶§AÂà°Ê§a¡I¥u¦³§A¤~·|Åý§Ú»{ÃÑ¨ì¥Õ¤é©M¶Â©]ªº¤À§O¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D  
  
¡¯¡@¡¯¡@¡¯¡@¡¯¡@¡¯¡@¡¯¡@¡¯¡@¡¯¡@¡¯¡@¡¯¡@¡¯¡@¡¯¡@¡¯¡@¡¯¡@¡¯¡@  
  
¦Ü¥Xµo©¹¦è¤Ñ¨ú¸g¨º¤@¤Ñ°_¡A¤TÂÃ¤@¦æ¤H¤£Â_¾D¹J¨ì®I¥ñ¡A«e¸ô¤@ª½§xÃø­«­«¡A¦n¤£Á}­W¡C¥Ñ¥¿­±¥æ¾Wªº§¯©Ç¡A¨ì³ì¸Ë¦¨§ø¥Áªº¨ë«È¡F¥Ñ¤U¶òªº¨Fºz¤§«°¡A¨ì°g®c¤@¼Ëªº´ËªL¡D¡D¡D¥L­Ì®Ú¥»¨S¦³¤@¤Ñ¦w¹ç¹L¡C§ó¸¨¤«¤U¥Ûªº¬O¡A´Nºâ¨S¦³¤Q­±®I¥ñªº¼Ä¤H¡A¨S¦³±T¹òÃø¨«ªº¤s¸ô¡A¥ú¬O¨º°¦¦âªeµ£©M¨º°¦²ÂµU¤l¥ç¦³°÷·Ðªº¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D 

¡u¤TÂÃ¡A¤À§Ú¤@¨Ç°s¹À¡I¡v®©ªÅ¥Ø¤£Âà·úªº±æµÛ«e®u¤TÂÃ¤â¸Ì¨º¤@²~°s¡AÅã±o¬J¦n©_¡A¤S´÷±æªº¼Ë¤l»¡¡C¦Û±q¸ò¤F¤TÂÃ¤@°_¶À¦è¤Ñ¨ú¸g¡A®©ªÅ¨S¦³¤@¤Ñ¨£¨ì¥Lªº¹Ù¦ñ­Ì¤£´÷°s¡C¨C¦¸¬ÝµÛ®©²b¦Û§Ú³³¾KªºÃtÅxªº±q°s²~¸Ì¤j¤f¤j¤f´÷µÛ°s¡A®©ªÅ°¸º¸¤]·|·Q¥Î°s²~¸ËµÛ¤ô¡A¼Ò¥é¥L­Ì´÷°sªº¼Ë¤l¡F·P¨ü¤@¤U¡A¦ó¿×¦³¬ü°s¬Û¦ñªº°ª¡C

¡u¤j®a³£¤ñ§Ú¦Ñ¤£¤F¦h¤Ö¡A§A­Ì¤£­ã§Ú´÷°s¡A¦Û¤v«o³£¶Ý³Ü±o¹³¦Ñ°s°­¤@¼Ë¡A¦n¤£¤½¥­¡I¡v®©ªÅÄ~Äòªí¥Ü¥L¹ï¤j®aªº¤£º¡¡C¨ä¹ê¡A¥Lªº¸Ü¥çµL¬Æ¤£¹ïªº¡C¦b¬Y­Óµ{«×¤W¡A®©ªÅ¯uªº§Î®e±o«D±`¶K¤Á¡I´N»¡¤K§Ù§a¡A§O¬Ý¥L¦Ñ¦¨«ù­«¡B¬¡²æ²æ¹³¤@­Ó«O¤÷ªº¼Ë¤l¡F¨ä¹ê¥L¬O¤@­Ó¤dªM¤£¾K¡B¦Y°s¦p¦Y¤ô¤@¼Ë­±¤£§ï®eªºÅÜºA³Ã¥ë¡I

¤µ¤Ñ¤£ª¾¬O¤ß±¡¯S§O¦n¡AÁÙ¬O¦]³s¤ë¨Ó©bªi³Ò¸L¿i·À¤F«ã®ð¡A¹}¥D³ºÅýµU¤l¦R§¹¤F¤@¤j°ï­W¤ô¤~­«­«ªº´~¥L¤@¹y¡C¡u¯äµU¤l¥¼¦¨¦~¡A¾Ç¤H³Ü¤°»ò¸Ó¦ºªº°s¡I¡v¥¼«Ý¡u¸Ó¦º¡v¤G¦r¥X¤f¡A¤TÂÃ¤w¸g¥Î¯ÈºP®°¤l¤j¤Oªº´§±Ù¨ì®©ªÅªº¤ÑÆF»\¤W¡C 

¡u¤°»ò¹À¡I¤TÂÃ¨C¦¸´N¥u·|¥Î³o©Û¨Ó¥´§Ú¡C¡v®©ªÅªº±â®ð»¡¸Ü¤@¦r¤@»yªºÆp¤J¤TÂÃªº¦Õ¹ª¸Ì¡A¥O¤TÂÃ®ð±o¤CÂ¬¥Í·Ï¡A«Cµ¬ºÉ²{©óÁy³J¤W¡BÃB¨¤¤W¡B®±ÀY¶¡¡C¡u·q°s¤£³Ü³Ü»@°s¶Ü¡H®©ªÅ¡D¡D¡D¡C¡v»¡µÛ»¡µÛ¡A¤TÂÃ±N¸g±`³Q®iÅS©ó¦P¦ñ²´«eªº»È¦âª@ÆFºj©Þ¥X¡A¤âªk¼ô½mªº¶¶¶Õ«ü¦VÅå´q¥¢±¹¡B¯î¦£°k¨«ªº®©ªÅ¡C¦ýÅ¥¡u¼ê¡vªº¤@Án¡A¤âºjÁö¨S¦³®g¤¤¨­¤â±Ó±¶ªº®©ªÅ¡A¦ý¤s¸ôÃäªº¤j¥Û«o³QÀ»¼ìºu¤U¤s¨Ó¡A¥ÕÀs³Q¤s¥Û¾×¦í¤F«e¸ô¡C

¡u«x¡H¤TÂÃ¡A§A¤µ¤Ñªººjªk¤]¤Ó»¹¤F§a¡H¡I¡v®©²b¨M¤£·|©ñ¹L¨ú¯º¤TÂÃªº¥ô¦ó¤@­Ó¾÷·|¡A¼L¨¤¥¿ºCºC¦V¤W´­¡A·Q­nµ¹¤TÂÃ¤@­Ó¤H¥õ°¨Â½ªº«¢«¢¤j¯º¡C 

¦ý²{¦b¤£¬O»¡¯ºªº®É­Ô¡C¤@°}¹Ð¨F­¸´­¹L«á¡A¸ô·Kªº¾ðªL¸Ìº¥º¥ÅÜ±o©_²§¡C¤@°}µÂ±þ¤§®ðÅ¢¸n¤j¦a¡A¾ðªL¸ÌºCºC§e²{¤@¹D¹D¤¿¥ú¡G¥ª­±¦³¤@Âù¡A»·³B¦³¤@Âù¡F«e¤è¦³¤@Âù¡A¥kÃä¤S¦³¤@Âù¡D¡D¡D¤@¹D¹D¦åµ·ºÉ²{¡B¥û´ÝµL»îªº¥Ø¥ú¦ÛÂOªL¸ÌÅS¥X¦æÂÃ¡F³¼¨è¶¡¡A³±·tº£¶Âªº¾ðªL³º³Q¨º¦¨¤d¤W¸Uªº¨ª¥ú¬V±o³q¬õ¡A§Ï©»¬Oº¡¤Ñ¦P®É¦V¦a­±¼Y¸¨ªº¹k¥Û¡A¦]°ª³t¬ï¶V¤j®ð¼h¦Ó¿iÀ¿ÅÜ¬õ¡C 

¡u¬õ«Ä¨à¤]¯u°÷µL²á°Ú¡A¦Ñ¬O¬£¤@¤j°ïµL¦W¤p¨ò¤W³õ°e¦º¡I¨Ó§a¡I¥»¤j·Ý¥¿¥i¶X¾÷µÎ®i¤@¤Uµ¬°©¡I¡v®©²bÀsºëªê²rªº´§»RµÛ¤ë¤úÃê»¡¡C¤j·§¬O¦]¬°°sºë¤W¸£ªºÃö«Y¡A¤µ¤Ñ¥Lªºªí²{¤ñ¥­±`¬Æ¦Ü¦³¹L¤§¦ÓµL¤£¤Î¡C¦ý³o¦¸ªº¼Ä¤H¥ç¨Ã«D¥H©¹ªº¤p¹ÆÅo¡A¥L­Ì¨­¤â±Ó±¶¡BÄµÄ±©Ê±j¡F¬Æ¦Ü³s¥X©Û¤]¸û¥H«e¨ÓÅ§ªº§¯ºë§ó¬°¤ß¬½¤â»¶¡C

¡u®©²b¤p¤ß¡A¥L­Ì¤£¬O¥­¤éªº¤p¨¤¦â¡I¬Ý¥L­Ìªº²´¯«¡A®Ú¥»²@µLÆF»î¥i¨£¡F³s³QÍí¸¸ªº¯«¦â¤]¬Ý¤£¥X¨Ó¡I¡v¤K§Ù§NÀRªº´£¥X¤ÀªR¹D¡Cªº½T¡A²´«e³o¯Z§¯ºë¨Ã¤£¬O©^©R«e¨Ó¹Ü¸gªº¡F¥L­ÌÂ²ª½´N¬O±þ¤H¨g¡A²´¸Ì¬Ý¤£¥X¤@µ·¤¯¤ß¡I¤£«Ý¦h·Q¡A¼Ä¤H¤w¸g¥|­±¤K¤èªº¦V¤TÂÃ¤@¦æ¤H½Ä±N¨Ó¡C®©ªÅ¦ùªø¥Lªº¦p·N´Î¡A´Nµ¹­±«eªº¼Ä¤HªïÀY¤@À»¡CµM«á¤S¬O¤@´§¡A¾î±½¤d­x±N¤C¡B¤K­Ó¼Ä¤H±½­Ë¦a¤W¡C 

¼Ä¤H¬°¼Æ²³¦h¡A¤S½a°l²r¥´¡F¦¹®É®©²b©M®©ªÅ³£¤w¤£¯à°÷ºÉ¼ÆÀ³¥I¼Ä¤H¡A°ß¦³¾a¤K§Ù¥H®ð¥\µ²¥X¨¾¿mºô©è¾×Å§À»¡A¦A¥t¿Ñ¹ïµ¦¡C¡u¤TÂÃ¡A¥Î¡yÅ]¬É¤Ñ²b¡z¥i¥H¥þ¼Æ¨î¤î¥L­Ì¶Ü¡H¡v®©²b¥b§ð¦uªº¹ï§Ü«á¤è¼Ä¤H¡A»¡¸Ü«á¤S¬O¤@¸}²r¯P½ð¹L¥h¡C 

¡u¡D¡D¡D¸g¤åªº¯à¤OÀ³¸Ó§ó±j¤~¬O¡C¡v

¡u¤£¦æ¡I¤£¥i¥HÅý¤TÂÃ¥h°e¦º¡I¡I¡v¥»¨Ó¶°¤¤ºë¯«±Mª`§Ü¼Äªº®©ªÅ¡AÅ¥¨ì®©²b­n¤TÂÃ«_ÀI¡A³s¦£Àü¤j¤F²´°ªÁn§ÜÄ³¡A¡u§Úµ´¹ï¤£·|Åý¤TÂÃ«_³o­ÓÀI¡I¡v 

¡uÅo¶Û¡I¡v²¦³º¨º°¦²ÂµU¤lÁÙ¬O­Ó¤p«Ä¡AµÛ¹ê±C¶ý±oºò¡C¹}¥D²×¨sÁÙ¬O§Ô¤£¦íÀR¬Ý²ÂµU¤l¦b³o¸ÌÄ¨Û£¤U¥h¡A©ó¬O¨«¥X¤K§Ù³vº¥ÅÜÁ¡ªº¨¾½Ãºô¡AÂù¤â¦X¤Q¡A¤â«ü·L¦±¡A³¬¤WÂù¥Ø¡F¼L¸Ì°á°á¦³µü»¡°_¸g¤å¨Ó¡C 

¡u¡]©G»y¡^¡D¡D¡DÅ]¬É¤Ñ²b¡I¡I¡v¤TÂÃªÓ¤W±¾µÛªº¸g¤åÀHµÛ°á¸gÄÆ´­°_¨Ó¡A±a°Ê­ì¨Óºò±i±o¥O¤H²¿®§ªºªÅ®ðªx°_²LÁ¡ªºº§º¬¡C¸g¤åºCºC¦a¦V¥|¤è¤K­±¦ù±i¡A±N¥|©P¥û´Ý¼É©Ñªº§¯ºë¥]³ò¡G¡u°Ú¡ã¡ã¡ã¡v¡u§r¡A¤£­n¡ã¡ã¡ã¡v¡u¤TÂÃ¡A©ñ¹L§Ú­Ì§a¡D¡D¡D¡v²³§¯ºëÁöµM¬O«Ü±j¤j¡A¦ý­±¹ïª÷ÂÍªº¸g¤å¡A¨e­ÌÁÙ¬O©è¨ü¤£¦í¡D¡D¡D

µM«á¬O¤@°}«Õ«Õ´H­·¡C¦b¤@¤ùºG¥s´d»ïÁn¤¤¡A¤@°}´H­·¦Û¤TÂÃªº«á¤è¯e§j¦Ó¨Ó¡C³o¤@¹ª»þ¨æ´H­·º¥§jªñº¥ÅÜ¥Õ¡A§Ï©»ºtÅÜ¦¨¤@Á\Á\·Ïµ·¡C·Ïµ·§Ï©»¼·¤£¨«¡B´§¤£ºÉ¡A¤@°é¤S¤@°éªºÅ¢¸n¦í¤TÂÃ¡A´N¹³¤@°¦¥¨¤jªºÅ]¤ö¦V¥L¦ù¥h¡C¡u§Ú¿Ë·Rªº«Ó­ô¤TÂÃ¡ã¡v¡A¬õ«Ä¨àªº«á¥À»¡¹D¡A¡u¯à°÷¦b¦¹¨£¨ì§A¡A¯u¬O§Úªººa©¯¡I¡v

¡u¤TÂÃ¡I¡I¡I¡I¡v¥È®N¤T­Ó®{§Ì¦P®Éµo¥X¤F¤@ÁnÅå¥s¡C

«ÝÄò

¤U¤@¦^À³¸Ó¥i¥H±N³o­Ó¬G¨Æ§¹µ²¤F¡C  
³ßÅw³o­Ó¬G¨Æªº¸Ü¡A±K¤Á¯d·N¤U¶°¡I¡I


	2. Chapter 2

¡m¥ú·½¡nChapter 2

Canaria

  
¡u¤TÂÃ¡I¡I¡I¡I¡v¥È®N¤T­Ó®{§Ì¦P®Éµo¥X¤F¤@ÁnÅå¥s¡C

¡]³o¬O«ç»ò¦^¨Æ¡H¡I¡^  
¡]§ÚÁÙ­n¸ò¨º­Ó¯ä©M©|©¹¦è¤Ñ¨ú¸g§r¡I¶}¤°»òª±¯º¡I¡I¡^  
¡]§Ú¤£¯à¬Û«H§Úªº²´·ú¡A¦]¬°³o­Óµe­±¬O®Ú¥»¤£À³¸Ó¥X²{¡I¡^

¦¹®É¡A¤T®v¥S§Ì¤ß¸Ì³o¼Ë·QµÛ¡C±æ¨£¤TÂÃ©ü°g¤£¿ô­Ë©ó¦a¤W¡A¨S¦³¤@­Ó¤H±µ¨ü±o¤F²´«e³o­Ó´Ý»Åªº¨Æ¹ê¡A«o¨S¦³¤H¦³¿ìªk§ïÅÜ³o­Ó§½­±¡C¤T¤Hªº¸£®ü³£§Ï©»³Q©Ù±o¤@¤ùªÅ¥Õ¡A·Q¥s³Û¥X¨Ó¡A¤S·Q¥X¤â±þ¼Ä¡A«o¤S©ú¥Õ¨âªÌ®Ú¥»³£µLÀÙ©ó¨Æ¡C

®©ªÅªº«ä¼é¡A¤ñ®©²b¤Î¤K§Ù§ó¥[²V²c¤£²M¡C¦]¬°¥L¹ï¤TÂÃªº·P±¡¡A¤£¥u¬O¥s¤@Án¡u®v¤÷¡v¤F¨Æ¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D

¡u¤TÂÃ¡D¡D¡D¡v

¦^·Q°_³Q§x©ó¤­«ü¤s¤Uªº¤­¦Ê¦~¡A¨º¬O¶Â·t§]¾½®z¤p¥Í©Rªº´Ý»Å¤£¤¯¡C·í®©ªÅªº©Ò¦³°«§Ó©M¥Í©R¤O³£§Ö­n³Q¶Â·t³v¤@²T¨S®É¡A¬O¤TÂÃ¤Î®É¥X²{±Ï¥L­«¨£¤Ñ¤é¡A¹³¤Ó¶§¡B¹³ªÅ®ð¡B¹³²M¬u¡A¹³¤@¤Á©µÄò¥Í©R¤§©Ò»Ý¡C¤TÂÃµ¹¤©®©ªÅ¤ñ¤Ó¶§ÁÙ­n¨ë¼öªº·Å·x¡A¬O¤ñ¤Ñ¤Wªº¬P§óÀéÄêªº¥ú¨~¡D¡D¡D¦p¤µÄ£²´¹Ü¥Øªº¤Ó¶§³Q¯Q¶³¾B½ªµÛ¡A©ñ¥X·Å·xªº¥ú½÷³vº¥ÅÜ®z¡A®É¶¡µw¥Í¥Í³Q­áµ²¦í¡A¤@°}´H·N²@µL«O¯dªº¦V®©ªÅÅ§¨Ó¡C«ç»ò²´«e¦n¹³°¿¦aÅÜ¤F¤@¹Î·t¶Â¡H®©ªÅ¥HªÅ¬}²`µ´ªº©t¼«±æ¦V¼Ä¤H¡A¹³§Q½b¡B¹³¾W¤b¡Aª½½u§ë®g¹L¥h¡C¥Lªº²´¤¤¦]¼««ãÂ½°_¤F¬¤´éªiÀÜ¡AÂù¤â¤£¥Ñ¦Û¥Dªº®³®ºµÛ®±ÀY¡A«r¤ú¤Á¾¦ªºµo¨¬¦V¥É­±¤½¥D©b¥h¡C

³æ¾Ì®©ªÅ²{®É¨ü¨îªº¤O¶q¡A¯à°÷¾Ô°«ªø¤[¡A«o¤S«ç¯à­@¨ì¾Ô±Ñ¨º»ò±j¤jªº¼Ä¤H¡H¤K§Ù©M®©²b¦Ûª¾®©ªÅ¥´¤£¹L±j¼Ä¡A«oµo²{®©ªÅÃä¶]±N¥h¡AÃä¦ù¤â­n§âª÷­è°éÃP±¼¡C

§A³o¯ä¤k¤H³º´±¶Ë®`¤TÂÃ¡I¡I®©ªÅªø¤[¥H¨Ó³£³­¦ñ¤TÂÃ¨ì¦è¤Ñ¡A¸òÀH¤TÂÃ¥ª¥k¡A³QÃö¦b¤­«ü¤sªº¶Â·t¤£¨£¤Ñ¤éªº´q®£¡A¹³®üÃäªºÁG©¥³Q®ü¤ô¨R·Æ¤FÀY¤@¼Ë¡A³£³Q¤TÂÃ¥Î·Å¬X´î°h¤F¡C¤TÂÃ¬O§Úªº®¦¤H¡A¬O§Ú¥Í©R¤§¥ú¡A¦³§Ú®]®©ªÅ¦b¡A½Ö´±°Ê¤TÂÃ¤@±ø¦½¤ò¡I¡I

§¯¤O±±¨î¸Ë¸m³QÃP¶}¡A½w½wªº¦Û®©ªÅªºÃBÀY¼Y¦a¡C³à¥¢²z´¼ªº®©ªÅ«ã®ð¼«Ãø¥­¡A«ã§q¤§Án¤£µ´©ó¦Õ¡C¤ß¤¤¹ï¤TÂÃªº·q¨Ø¡B·P¿E¡B·R¼}¡D¡D¡D³o¤@¤Á¤@¤Á³£ÀHµÛª÷­è°éµÛ¦a¦Ó¤@¤@´²¥h¡A¶Ý±þªº¦å¦â§e²{¦b®©ªÅªºÂùÀû¸Ì¡A¤ß¤¤³Ñ¤Uªº¡A´N¥u¦³Ây±þ¼Ä¤Hªº¥û¡C

Âà²´¶¡®©ªÅ¤w¸g¼³­Ë¦b¥É¦W¤½¥D¨­¤W¡A­±¤WÅS¥XÃ~©Ê¼¹±þªº¨¸´c¯º®e¡A¤â°_¤ö¸¨¦b¼Ä¤HÁy¤W¡C¹ï¤è·Q­nÁÙ¤â¡A¥i¬O­þ¦³¯à¤O©è§Ü§ì¨gªº®©ªÅ¡H®©ªÅ³QÄÀ©ñªº´Ý¼ÉÅý­ì¥»³±´Ë§N®mªºªÅ®ð¦AÅ¢¤W¤@Å§¶Â¯½¡A¤K§Ù©M®©²b³£Ä±ºG¤£§Ô¸@¡A®}®}±NÁyÂà¥h¡C¤£ª¾©ü°g¤£¿ôªº¤TÂÃ¡A­Y¬O¦A¦¸¬Ý¨ì®©ªÅµL®ð¦âµL¥D±iªº¼É¦æ¡A·|¦³¬Æ»ò·Qªk¡H

±µ³s¤£Â_ªº¼¹±þ¦æ¬°¡A¬Oµ½¨}§íÀ£Ã~¼¤ªº«áªG¡C¦b®©ªÅªº¤ß¤¤¡A¨âªÌ¤£Â_ªº¤¬¬Û©Ô§è¡B©Ô¿÷¡A²×©óµ½¨}³QÀ»¼ì¡AÃ~¼¤³QºÉ¼ÆÄÀ©ñ¡A¥­±`·¥ºÉªí²{ªº¥¿¸q»þµM¡A¤µ¤Ñ¥Î­¿¥[ªºÀW²v¡A¥H§N¦åªº±þ¼®±o¨ì¥­¿Å¡C®©ªÅªº¨­ÅX¤£¥Ñ¦Û¥Dªºµo¥X©F©F¹G¤Hªº§ð¶Õ¡Aª½¦Ü¬õ«Ä¨àªº«á¥À³Q¤ö±o¦å¬yº¡­±¡A°ò¥G¤£¬Ù¤H¨Æ¡C

¡u°÷¤F¡A®]®©ªÅ¡I¡I¡v¬O¬õ«Ä¨àªºÁn­µ¡C

Áö»¡¦o¥u¬O§Úªº«á¥À¡A¦ý§ÚÁ`¤£¯àÅý®©ªÅ§â§õÍùªº¥À¿Ëµ¹¬¡¥Í¥Í¥´¦º¡I¬õ«Ä¨à©ß±ó¥Í©R¡B©ß±ó²z©Ê¡B©ß¶}¤@¤ÁÅU¼{¡F¹³¤@ÀY³Q¬DÆ]ªº°«¤û¦V«á¥À¨­¤W¦å¬õ¦âªº¶Ë²ª½Ä¥h¡AµL½×¦p¦ó­n§â«á¥À±q¥¢±±ªº®©ªÅ¤â¸Ì±Ï¦^¨Ó¡C¥L­ì·Q¥s¦í®©ªÅ¡AÀ³¸Ó·|Åý¥Lµyµy´î½w§ð¶Õ¡A¥i¬O¡A¥L©¿²¤¤F²´«eªº®©ªÅ¨S¦³À¹¦íª÷­è°é¡A±¡ºü¥¢±±¡F®©ªÅ®Ú¥»¥¢¥h¤F¤H©Ê¡A¬õ«Ä¨àªº¸Ü¥L®Ú¥»§¹¥þÅ¥¤£¤J¦Õ¡I¿Ë²´¨£¨ì®©ªÅªº±þ¤H¦p³Â¡A¦^·Q°_±q«e¡A³Q§ìªº´N¬O¦Û¤v¡A¬õ«Ä¨àªº¨­¤l¤£¸TÅ¸§Ý¤F´X¤U¡C

¬°±Ï«á¥À¾Ä¤£ÅU¨­ªº¬õ«Ä¨à¥[¤J¤F¾Ô¹Î¡A¼Ä¤H¤£Â_±º¥´ªº§Î¶Õº¥º¥°_¤FÅÜ¤Æ¡C®©ªÅ²¦³º¥ý«e»P§¯ºë§L¹Î©P±Û¤w®ø¯Ó¤F³¡¤ÀÅé¤O¡A¦b¥[¤W¬õ«Ä¨àªº±j¤O¶i§ð¡A®©ªÅªº§ðÀ»¶}©l©ñ½w¡C¥i¬O¡A¥L¹ï¼Ä¤Hªº¤Ï§ð«Ü·P¿³½ì¡AÁy¤W¨¸´cªº¯º®e§ó¨£¸Þ²§¡A¼L¨¤§ó¦V¤W²o¡C

¤Ñ±Û¦aÂàªº¾Ô°«¤´¦b¶i¦æ±o¦p¤õ¦p²þ¡A¥É­±¤½¥D­¼¾÷°kÂ÷¤F¿E¯Pªº®±¸}¥æ¥[¡C

¡u½Ö¤]¤£³\°Ê¡I¡v

­¼²³¤H¥Ø¤£Âà·úÆ[¾Ô¤§®É¡A¸}¨BÂÚ¶\ªº¥É­±¤½¥D³º¤w°½¨«¨ì¤TÂÃ¨­«á¡A¤@§â¦©¦í¤F¤TÂÃªº³ï¡C¡u¤£·Q¤TÂÃ¨S©Rªº¸Ü¡A³Ì¦n¨Ä¨ÄªºÅ¥¸Ü¡I¡v¥É­±¤½¥D­nªº¡A¤£³æ¬O¤TÂÃªº¤Ñ¦a¶}¤¸¸g¤å¡A¦oÁÙ­n¾a¬õ«Ä¨àªºÀ°§U¤~¥i¥O¤ûÅ]¤ý´_¬¡¡C¦]¦¹¡A¬GµM¦o¥i¥H­¼¶Ã¤@¨«¤F¤§¡A¦ý³Ì«á¦oÁÙ¬O¨M©w½ä¤@½ä¦Û¤vªº¹B¡A·Q­n§â¬õ«Ä¨à¤]±q³o²V¶Ã¤¤¤@«÷±a¨«¡C

®©ªÅ¶Ý±þªºª`·N¤O³Q¥s¦í¤F¡A¥L§âÁyºCºCÂà¦V¤TÂÃ¡C¡u¤T¡D¡D¡DÂÃ¡D¡D¡D¡H¡I¡v±þ®ð²`¨IªºÂù¥Ø¸Ì°{¹L¤F¤@«b¨ºªº¿ðºÃ¡A©_ÂÝ¦a¡A³oÀY³¥µU¤l³ºµMºCºC©ñ¤UÂù¤ö¡A°±¤î¤F¹ï¬õ«Ä¨àºÆ¨gªº¼¹«r¡C

µM¦Ó³o¨Ã¤£¬O¾Ô°«ªº³¬¹õ¡C

®©ªÅÀþ¶¡©b¨ì¥É­±¤½¥D¸ò«e¡A¤@Âù¦å²ªº¡§Gªº²´·ú«ãÀüµÛ¦o¡A²@¤£¯d±¡ªº¦V¦oÄ~Äò¶Ë´Ý¤U¥h¡C¥É­±¤½¥D¬Ý¨Óª`©w­n½ä¿é¤F§a¡C

¡u®]¡D¡D®©ªÅ¡D¡D°Ú¡ã¡ã¡ã¤£­n¡I¡I¤£­n±þ¡D¡D¡D§Ú¡D¡D¡D¡v¥¼«Ý¥É­±¤½¥D§â³Ì«áªº¡u§Ú¡v¦r»¡¥X¤f¡A®©ªÅ¤w¸g¦b¦o¯Ý«e¯d¤U¤F¤­±ø¥Ö¶}¦×ºìªº¤ö²ª¡AµM«á¦o¤Æ¦¨¤FªÅ®ð¤¤¤d¤d¸U¸Uªº¦ÇÂu¡C

¡¯¡@¡¯¡@¡¯¡@¡¯¡@¡¯¡@¡¯¡@¡¯¡@¡¯¡@¡¯¡@¡¯¡@¡¯¡@¡¯¡@¡¯¡@¡¯¡@¡¯ 

²D­·»´§j¡A³·¥Õ¦âªºÁ¡¯½½w½wÄÆ´­¡Aµ¡¥~ªº¶§¥ú±×±×³z¶i¤TÂÃ¤@¦æ¤HªººÎ©Ð¡FºÎ±o¤£¬Ù¤H¨Æªº®©ªÅºCºC±i¶}¤F²´·ú¡C

¡u®©ªÅ¡A§A²×©ó¿ô¨Ó°Õ¡H·PÄ±¦n¤FÂI¨S¦³¡H¡v«O¨|¤÷¿Ë¤K§Ù¥Î¥L¤@¦p¥H©¹ªº·Å¬XÃöÃhµÛ¤p®©ªÅ¡C

¡u¤K§Ù¡A§A¤S¦ó¥²Ãö¤ß¨º°¦²ÂµU¤l¡I¡v®©²b²@¤£¶°¤¤ªº²´¯«ÄÆ¦V»·¤è¡A¼L¸Ì¦RµÛ¤@°é¤S¤@°éªº·Ï»¡¡C

¡u¤TÂÃ¡I¤TÂÃ¦b­þ¡H¡I¡I¤TÂÃ¡I¡I¡I¡v

¡u§n¦º¤F¡A²ÂµU¡I¡I¬Ý§Ú·|§_¤@ºj§â§AÅF±¼¡I¡v

¡u¤TÂÃ¡I§A¨S¨Æ¡A¤Ó¦n°Õ¡I¡I¡v

¡u¶á¡I§O¯S·N§Ñ§Î¡A²ÂµU¤l¡I¡v

¡¯¡@¡¯¡@¡¯¡@¡¯¡@¡¯¡@¡¯¡@¡¯¡@¡¯¡@¡¯¡@¡¯¡@¡¯¡@¡¯¡@¡¯¡@¡¯¡@¡¯ 

¤TÂÃ¡D¡D¡D§A¨S¨Æ¡A¯uªº¤Ó¦n°Õ¡C

§A¯à°÷·Q¹³¡A¥¢¥h¤F¤Ó¶§ªº¤Ó¶§ªá¯à°÷«ç¼Ë¶Ü¡H

§¹ 

²×©ó³£¼g§¹¤F¡ã¼g¡]¬Ý¡^¨ì³o¸Ì¡AµoÄ±¦Û¤v¨ä¹ê¥u¤£¹L±N³Ì¹C°O¬G¨Æ¼g¦¨¤å¦rª©¡D¡D¡D¡H¡I¤U¤@¦¸§Ú·|¼g±o¯S§O¤@ÂIªº¡C¡]¨M©w¡I¡^


End file.
